1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to poker-type games, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved method of playing a poker game wherein the same requires successive bidding and challenging of a series of cards believed to be held by each player in conjunction with cards held by opposing players.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Poker type games of various types have been utilized and presented in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,604 to Horan sets forth a method of playing draw poker, wherein cards utilized in previous hands are removed from play and a time limit imposed for completion of a further predetermined number of poker hands to be played.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,553 to Suttle sets forth a card game wherein each player is present five cards, wherein an ace-king combination or better of cards presented to each player effects a winning combination of cards dependent upon subjective rules of the game.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,614,342 to Takashima sets forth an electronic game machine utilized in playing of poker-type games.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,876,208 to Wachtler, et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,743,022 to Wood are further examples of gaming machines utilized in playing poker-type games.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved method of playing a poker game which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in plays to provide amusement and entertainment of individuals and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.